En mis zapatos
by Theredeyeswolf
Summary: Gabriel y Nathalie realizan una apuesta, que para desgracia de Gabriel, el resulta ser el perdedor. Nathalie aprovechará esto para hacer de las suyas y mostrarle de todo lo que se pierde en su diario vivir.


**En mis zapatos**

—Hoy si conseguiré los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—No creo que lo logres hoy.

El volteo a verla, alzando una ceja.

—Qué poca fe tienes en mí, Nathalie.

—Lo siento señor, pero yo solo me baso en los hechos.

Aunque ella también quería que lo lograra, le parecía entretenido molestar a Gabriel. Un día o dos no hacían daño.

Lo que tenía que pasar sucedió. Fracaso de nuevo en obtener los Miraculous. Cuando salió de la guarida, su asistente ya estaba ahí esperándolo. Avanzo sin mirarla a los ojos.

—No digas ni una palabra.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo el rostro de Nathalie.

—Hablaremos del castigo en la tarde, señor Agreste —le dijo ella antes de volver a su lugar de trabajo.

Ambos se reunieron en el estudio del señor Agreste en la tarde. Nathalie le empezó a explicar que era lo que tenía planeado.

—Primero se dirigirá a mí con respeto, justo como lo hago yo.

—No quiero hacer eso —negó cruzándose de brazos.

Nathalie no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—No empiece a comportarse como niño pequeño.

—Si señora…

—Eso es señorita para usted —espeto ella —Segundo, obedecerás mis órdenes en lo que dure el castigo.

— ¿Y cuánto será eso? —cuestiono el diseñador, cada vez más irritado.

—Un día. Empezamos temprano, así que más le vale estar preparado. Yo le enviare un cronograma para que sepa que es lo que debe hacer. Y mientras tanto me tomare el día libre.

— ¿Y si me reusó? —preguntó Gabriel.

—Algunos de sus informes importantes podrían sufrir un atentado —contesto mirándose las uñas.

—Te despediría de inmediato.

—No puede hacerlo, va en contra del contrato que firme cuando usted y su esposa me contrataron.

Gabriel se dirigió en ese momento a su escritorio y de allí saco el contrato del que hablaba su asistente. En realidad ella tenía la razón. Se maldijo a si mismo cuando leyó cuidadosamente el contrato, aunque parte de lo que estaba allí escrito era obra de su esposa.

Maldijo por lo bajo y suspiro.

—Muy bien. Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

—Y una última cosa.

— ¿Cuál es? —pregunto molesto.

—Tendrás que cederme tu Miraculous por el mismo tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca! —Gabriel casi grito, pero Nathalie se llevó un dedo a los labios y le hizo seña de que se quedara callado.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo justo —extendió su mano hacia el —Ahora el Miraculous, señor. A menos de que quiera que su identidad se vea comprometida.

Refunfuñando se quitó el corbatín que ocultaba el Miraculous y lo retiro de su lugar, haciendo que Nooroo volviera al él. Se lo entrego en la mano a su asistente, quien lo guardo en el bolsillo delantero de su blazer.

—Lo veré mañana señor y espero que sea puntual.

* * *

Gabriel despertó por el incesante sonido del despertador. Tomo las gafas de la mesita de noche y vio la hora. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. A Gabriel le costó mucho levantarse a esa hora de su cama. Procedió a entrar en su baño privado para ducharse. Lo que no se dio cuenta era que abrió la llave del agua fría, por lo que apenas el agua toco su piel sintió como se congelo, cerrando la llave de golpe, evitando gritar improperios.

Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se peinó como solía hacerlo, aunque mucho más rápido. Pero los resultados no fueron tan buenos. Su cabello parecía un poco revuelto. Tomo su tableta y reviso que era lo que tenía que hacer.

_6:00 am Supervisar que el desayuno esté listo a la hora indicada. _

Bueno eso no debía ser tan difícil.

Bajo a la cocina, encontrándose a los cocineros quienes se quedaron callados cuando vieron al señor Agreste ingresar. Siempre esperaban a que la asistente entrara, pero esto era algo completamente nuevo.

—Dejen de mirar, preparen el desayuno —espeto Gabriel cuando vio que el chef y su ayudante no comenzaban con sus labores. Ambos se apresuraron a preparar todo para el desayuno.

Luego debía despertar a Adrien, pero aún era muy temprano, por lo que fue a revisar un par de cosas en su oficina. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para la hora indicada, se fue directo a donde dormitaba su hijo.

Entro a la habitación con paso firme, pero se detuvo al verlo durmiendo tan tranquilo y sereno. Hacía mucho tiempo que dejo de verificar a Adrien. Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se acercó a su cama.

—Adrien, despierta —pronuncio.

Adrien no tuvo ninguna reacción. Seguía durmiendo como si nada lo molestara.

—Adrien —lo intento de nuevo un poco más alto, sin éxito. Entonces lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió un poco. Adrien se levantó de golpe después de que su padre lo zarandeo. Con mirada somnolienta y pestañeando muchas veces, trato de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Al mirar hacia la persona que lo había despertado, el sueño desapareció de inmediato.

— ¿Padre? – pregunto extrañado.

—No preguntes. Tu solo prepárate para ir a la escuela.

Por lo general era Nathalie quien lo despertaba. Se preguntó si algo le habría pasado, pero por el momento no hizo más preguntas y se dispuso a prepararse para empezar el día. Gabriel se retiró de la habitación para seguir con sus otras tareas y esperar que Adrien estuviera listo.

Mientras esto sucedía, Plagg miraba oculto todo lo que pasaba.

—Esto es muy interesante— dijo para si—Creo que será muy divertido.

* * *

Desayuno con Adrien y su hijo no podía estar más feliz. Admitía que se sentía bien poder pasar tiempo con su único hijo, dado que nunca lo hacía. Cuando terminaron, Gabriel llevo los platos a la cocina Y ambos salieron directo al auto, donde Gorila los esperaba para llevarlos a la escuela. El solo gruño al ver al señor Agreste.

Despidió a su hijo en la entrada y regreso a la mansión. Vio en la agenda que más era lo que seguía. Revisar los informes y realizar las llamadas correspondientes.

Pensó que no sería la gran cosa. Eso hasta que vio la gran cantidad de papeleo que debía chequear el mismo. Se preguntó si este era el monto de trabajo que su asistente tenía que realizar todos los días. Aunque él estaba enterado de todo lo que se realizaba en la compañía nunca pensó que la carga fuera tan exagerada. Quizás era hora de hacerle un aumento a su asistente.

* * *

Nathalie acababa de llegar a la mansión. Quiso saber cómo estaba su jefe, así que fue a chequearlo en su atelier, donde tenía su escritorio. Lo vio tener dificultades con la gran cantidad de papeleo que debía chequear ese mismo día.

— ¿Se está divirtiendo señor? —le pregunto con una sonrisa.

El la miro serio.

—Muy graciosa.

Llegada la tarde, fue a tomar su almuerzo y vio que le quedaba media hora para hacerlo. Rápidamente tomo su almuerzo y corrió a recoger a Adrien porque debían irse a una toma de fotos que estaba programada para ese día. Adrien salió de la escuela justo cuando llegaron. Él se despidió de sus amigos y entro al auto. Seguía extrañado de que su padre lo recogiera.

—Padre, ¿Podría saber dónde se encuentra Nathalie?

—Ella está descansando por el día de hoy —contesto Gabriel mientras miraba en su tableta.

Adrien puso una cara de preocupación.

— ¿Acaso está enferma otra vez?

Entrecerró los ojos pensando en que decirle.

—No, solo pensé que tal vez necesitaba un respiro de su trabajo, nada más —Vio que el gorila aparco en el sitio donde se haría la sesión de fotos. Estuvieron ahí cuando todo acabo. Llevo a Adrien hasta la mansión para que pudiera continuar con las lecciones que tenía ese día. Por poco y no llegan a tiempo, porque el horario de Adrien era bastante apretado. No sabía cómo Nathalie lograba hacerlo. Ya estaba bastante agotado y eso que solo fue por un día

Tendría que darle un aumento o incluso tal vez dos a su asistente. Esa mujer era como una máquina de trabajo que no tenía botón de apagado. Era… imparable.

La noche llego y padre e hijo cenaron juntos. Nathalie los observaba escondida detrás de la puerta medio abierta, sonriendo que pudieran compartir más momentos juntos. Cuando ambos se desearon las buenas noches y Adrien se fue a dormir, ella fue a hablar con el diseñador.

— ¿Y qué tal el día?

Gabriel tomo aire y suspiro, cansado.

—Nathalie, no sabes cuánto aprecio lo que haces. Eres demasiado eficiente.

Ella se quedó callada. No todos los días Gabriel hacia este tipo de cosas.

—Gracias por ser tan leal y tan servicial.

—Ese es mi trabajo, señor—dijo ella.

El ambiente volvió a estar tan callado como todos los días.

—Buenas noches Nathalie, descansa.

Nathalie asintió y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches señor. Lo veré mañana.

Se retiró de la estancia, satisfecha por lo que hizo.

En los días siguientes Gabriel le anunciaría que tendría vacaciones indefinidas y que de no tomarlas la despediría (aunque eso no era tan del todo cierto). Y no solo ella, sino que él y Adrien la acompañarían y con ello, Nathalie no se podía sentir más a gusto.


End file.
